Nächtliche Störung
by Kiddo
Summary: Ein Crewmitglied lässt Lucas nicht schlafen. Kurzgeschichte die in der ersten Staffel spielt.


NÄCHTLICHE STÖRUNG

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak saß am Moon Pool und lass einen Brief. Eigentlich bekam er so gut wie nie Post da all seine anderen Freunde Emails schrieben. Aber dieser Brief war eine große Ausnahme, er stammte von seinem früheren Kindermädchen.

Die gute Miss Taylor war jetzt schon über 60 Jahre alt und sie hatte sich nie so wirklich mit dem Computer anfreunden können, für sie war dies immer noch nach all den Jahren neumodischer Kram. Lucas hatte ihr damals als er 5 war versucht zu erklären wie toll doch Computer wären, aber irgendwie hatte dieser Versuch keine Früchte getragen. Und so bekam Lucas von Zeit zu Zeit einen Brief von Miss Taylor und beantwortete diese ebenfalls handschriftlich.

Darwin beobachtete den Teenager interessiert seid dieser sich an den Rand des Beckens gesetzt hatte. "Was macht Lucas da?"

Das Computergenie sah von dem Papier auf. "Ich lese einen Brief."

"Was ist ein Brief?" Der Delphin schwamm noch näher heran.

Der Blondschopf überlegte kurz. Wie sollte er das seinem nassen Freund am Besten erklären? "Weißt du, wir Menschen schreiben uns von Zeit zu Zeit einen Brief. Ein Brief ist aus Papier und auf das Papier schreiben wir dann was wir dem anderen Menschen gerne erzählen wollen."

"Warum es den Menschen nicht so sagen?"

Lucas lächelte. "Weißt du, meistens schreiben wir den Menschen einen Brief die wir nicht so oft sehen. Man macht das um Kontakt zu halten." Der Teenager legte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. "Erinnerst du dich noch daran als ich dir erklärt habe was eine Email ist?"

Der Delphin nickte. "Nachricht mit Computer."

Das junge Genie nickte bestätigend. "Genau, und mein ehemaliges Kindermädchen hat keinen Computer und deshalb schreibt sie Briefe."

Darwin war einen Moment lang Still und schien über das gesagte nachzudenken. "Was ist ein Kindermädchen?"

Lucas musste lächeln. Irgendwie verliefen so viele Gespräche mit dem Delphin. Sie kamen von einer Frage zur anderen.

* * *

Am Nachmittag saß Lucas mit dem Rücken an die Aqua Röhre gelehnt in seiner Kabine. Er hatte die Knie angezogen und balancierte darauf einen Collage Block. Neben ihm lag der Brief von Miss Taylor und eine Postkarte die sie einige Wochen zuvor geschrieben hatte.

Darwin schwamm ans Sichtfenster des Apua Tups heran und stieß mit der Nase dagegen. Das Computergenie erst gar nicht herum um zu sehen was das für ein Geräusch war, automatisch griff er nach dem Vocoder und schaltete ihn an. "Hey Darwin, was gibt's?"

"Hat Lucas noch einen Brief bekommen?"

Der angesprochene Teenager schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein. Aber ich schreibe jetzt selber einen Brief."

"Was schreibt Lucas in den Brief?"

Der Blondschopf lächelte, es würde wohl nichts bringen dem Delphin jetzt einen Vortrag über das Postgeheimnis zu halten. "Ich schreibe Miss Taylor wie es mir geht, was ich in der letzten Zeit gemacht habe, beantworte ihre Fragen und stelle ihr auch ein paar."

"Was ist das für ein kleines Bild?"

Das Computergenie legte die Stirn kurz in Falten. Was meinte der Delphin? Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Postkarte die auch auf dem Bett lag. Er hob sie auf und hielt sie näher an das Sichtfenster heran. "Dies ist eine Postkarte. Wir Menschen schreiben uns diese Karten oft aus dem Urlaub. Das Bild auf der Vorderseite der Karte stammt aus dem Urlaubsort. Zu besonderen Anlässen, z.B. Geburtstagen schreiben wir uns auch oft Karten. Aber manchmal schreiben wir uns auch ganz ohne besonderen Grund eine Postkarte, einfach nur um mal kurz 'Hallo' zu sagen und um auszudrücken das man an jemanden denkt."

* * *

In der Nacht wurde Lucas plötzlich von einem Geräusch geweckt. Verschlafen blickte er sich um, konnte aber nicht sofort die Ursache des Lärms ausmachen.

Das Geräusch ertönte erneut und im halbwegs wachen Zustand konnte er es nun einordnen. Es war Darwin der mit der Schnauze gegen das Fenster zur Aqua Röhre stieß. Der Teenager rieb sich die Augen, richtete sich halbwegs auf und griff nach dem Vocoder. "Was ist los Darwin? Warum weckst du mich?"

"Darwin will auch Postkarte schreiben."

Es war gut das Lucas gerade im Bett saß, andererseits hätte ihn diese Aussage wahrscheinlich ungehauen. "Okay, Darwin. Ich helfe dir morgen dabei."

Der Delphin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein! Jetzt!"

Das Computergenie seufzte. Womit hatte er das bloß verdient? Aus Erfahrung wusste er ganz genau das Darwin nicht eher ruhe geben würde, bis er seinen Wunsch nachkommen würde. Er seufzte erneut und stand auf. Das nächste Mal wenn er Bridger wegen seinem Gehalt ansprach, sollte er unbedingt einen Nacht Zuschlag verlangen...

"Okay Darwin, wie stellst du dir das jetzt genau mit einer Postkarte vor. Schließlich kannst du nicht schreiben."

"Lucas schreibt für Darwin." Kam die prompte Antwort.

Der Teenager nickte, er hatte bereits stark vermutet das er dem Sekretär für den Delphin spielen sollte. "Ist gut, aber woher sollen wir jetzt eine Postkarte nehmen? Ich hab keine."

Einen Moment lang war das Säugetier still. Dies war wirklich ein Problem, er war davon ausgegangen das sein menschlicher Freund solche Karten besaß.

Das Computergenie musste über Darwins grüblerischen Gesichtsausdruck lächeln. Ben behauptete zwar immer das der Delphin nur einen Gesichtsausdruck besaß, aber der Teenager wusste dies besser. "Weißt du, ich hab da eine Idee. Ich mach einfach ein Foto von dir, bearbeite das mit dem Computer und schon haben wir eine Postkarte."

Der Delphin nickte. "Ja. Ich schwimm zum Moon Pool. Lucas kommt nach." Und damit war Darwin schon verschwunden.

Lucas schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf während er schnell in eine Jeans schlüpfte und sich ein Hemd überzog. Worauf hatte er sich hier bloß eingelassen?

* * *

Eine Stunde und mehrere Fotos später saß Lucas wieder an seinem Computer und bearbeitete das Foto für das sich der Delphin entschieden hatte. Als er fertig war, druckte er es ein paar Mal aus. Wenn er sich schon so viel Arbeit machte, wollte er schließlich auch etwas davon haben. Miss Taylor würde sich auf jeden Fall auch über solch ein Postkarte freuen.

Der Blondschopf griff nach dem ersten Ausdruck, einem Stift und setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Also Darwin, leg los. Was soll ich schreiben?"

Der Delphin schwamm so nah wie möglich ans Sichtfenster heran. "Lucas bunt schreiben."

Der Teen legte die Stirn kurz in Falten, dann ging ihm auf was sein nasser Freund meinen könnte. Er stand auf und kramte etwas in seiner Kabine herum.

Wenig später ließ er sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen und hielt ein paar verschiedene Stifte hoch. "Das ist aller was ich dir anbieten kann, also welche Farbe soll ich benutzen?"

Darwin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, Stifte wie Dr. Westhalen."

"Tut mir leid Darwin, aber solche Stifte besitze ich leider nicht."

Einen Moment lang schwieg der Delphin, ließ sich von dieser Antwort im Endeffekt aber nicht abschrecken. "Dann Lucas Stifte von Doktor holen."

Für einen kurzen Moment war der Teenager sprachlos. "Das geht nicht. Dr. Westphalen ist am schlafen. Ich kann sie wegen der Stifte nicht aufwecken." Na die Wissenschaftlerin würde ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen wenn er das täte.

"Stifte nicht in Westphalens Kabine. In Büro."

Der Blondschopf seufzte. "Darwin, ich kann nicht einfach etwas aus ihrem Büro nehmen ohne sie zu fragen."

Das Säugetier nickte. "Doch!"

"Nein, das geht wirklich nicht!"

"Doch!"

Das Computergenie seufzte genervt auf und verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste, dass das Spiel jetzt so lange weitergehen würde bis einer von ihnen nach gab oder einer den anderen Überzeugen konnte. Und da er aus Erfahrung wusste das Darwin einen genauso großen Dickkopf hatte wie er selbst und er echt müde war, entschied er sich diesmal nach zu geben. Anderenfalls wären sie in zwei Stunden immer noch bei dem Thema. "Ist schon gut Darwin, ich hohl sie schon."

* * *

In Dr. Westphalens kleinen Büro musst der Teenager aber feststellen das dies gar nicht so einfach war. Es lag bloß ein einziger Kugelschreiber offen rum und den meinte der Delphin bestimmt nicht. Mit einem extrem unangenehmen Gefühl öffnete er die Schreibtischschublade.

Als er sah mit was sie gefüllt war machte er große Augen. In der Schublade befand sich Papier und mehrere verschiedene Stifte. Dies waren so viele, das die Wissenschaftlerin echt ein Laden aufmachen konnte. Also wenn er mal wieder einen bunten Stift brauchte, wusste er jetzt ganz genau wenn er fragen konnte.

Tja, jetzt stellte sich ihm aber die Frage, welche von den vielen Stiften der Delphin wohl meinen konnte...

Lucas griff nach zwei verschiedenen Stiftepäckchen bei denen er sich vorstellen konnte das diese dem Delphin wohl am ehesten gefallen könnten.

* * *

Wieder zurück in seiner Kabine setzte sich Lucas auf sein Bett und hielt die beiden Stiftepäckchen hoch. "Also gut Darwin, welches von beiden soll es sein?"

"Die da." Er schwamm zu der linken Hand des Blondschopfs.

Der Teenager legte das andere Päckchen zur Seite. "Okay, und welche Farbe?" Er gähnte einmal herzhaft.

"Alle!"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Jedes Wort eine neue Farbe."

Lucas schloss die Augen und zählte innerlich bis 10. Jetzt nur keinen Ausstatter bekommen. "Weißt du Darwin, das dauert so aber sehr, sehr lange."

"Nicht schlimm. Darwin hat Zeit."

Lucas stöhnte auf. Das konnte auch nur jemand sagen, der morgens nicht früh aufstehen musste. Der Teenager biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und entschied sich nichts zu sagen. Schließlich konnte der Delphin das alles nicht wissen und eigentlich war es ja auch schön, das er solch ein Interesse an menschlichen Sitten hatte. Nur musste das mitten in der Nacht sein? "Okay Darwin. Aber für wenn soll die Karte denn nun sein?" Er griff nach dem ersten Stift.

"An Lucas."

Der Blondschopf nickte und lächelte. "Das ist ja wirklich sehr nett von dir. Aber ich weiß ja dann schon was auf der Karte steht."

Einen Moment lang schwieg der Delphin. "Dann Bridger schreiben."

Das Computergenie lächelte erneut. "Ich bin sicher, dass sich der Captain über eine Karte freuen würde. Aber gibt es denn niemand sonst dem du eine schicken könntest? Du siehst Bridger doch jeden Tag und kannst dich mit ihm unterhalten."

Eine längere Pause entstand.

"Darwin weiß jetzt jemand."

Lucas nickte und zückte den Stift. "Okay Darwin, dann schieß mal los..."

* * *

Total übermüdet stand Lucas in der nähe der Andockschleuse. Die Nacht war eindeutig zu kurz gewesen...

Der Teenager gähnte gerade Herzhaft als Seaman Marc Webster um die Ecke bog. "Na was ist denn mit dir los Lucas, du siehst ja aus als ob du aus dem Bett gefallen wärest."

Das Computergenie nickte. "So in etwa stimmt das auch, bloß mit dem Unterschied das mich jemand aus dem Bett geschmissen hat."

Webster grinste und deutete auf die Briefumschläge in der Hand des Teenagers. "Soll ich die mitnehmen und einwerfen? Wir fahren in circa zehn Minuten zum Festland."

Lucas nickte. Genau deshalb war er ja schließlich so früh aufgestanden. "Ja, danke." Er gab dem Seaman die Briefe.

"Kein Problem, ist ja mein Job."

Erneut musste der Teenager gähnen, er beschloss in seine Kabine zu gehen und sich wieder hin zu legen.

Unterwegs dorthin begegnete ihm allerdings Dr. Westphalen.

Ihren wachsamen Augen entging natürlich nicht wie müde der Teenager aussah. "Guten morgen Lucas." Sie blieb stehen und versperrte dem Teenager so auch den Weg.

"Morgen."

Die Ärztin verschränkte die Arme. "Wo willst du den hin?"

Das Computergenie wusste das es geliefert war. "In meine Kabine?"

Kristen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts da, wie ich dich kenne hast du noch nichts gefrühstückt."

Der Teenager nickte bestätigend. Er wusste das leugnen ihn bloß in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

Die rothaarige Ärztin fasste das jüngste Crewmitglied kurzerhand am Unterarm und nahm ihn mit. "Gut, dann kannst du mir jetzt dabei Gesellschaft leisten."

Lucas verzog genervt das Gesicht, zu seinem Glück sah die Wissenschaftlerin das aber nicht.

* * *

Wenig später ließ sich Lucas mit Dr. Westphalen an einen Tisch nieder an dem bereits Captain Bridge saß und am Frühstücken war.

Nathan nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. "Guten morgen ihr zwei."

Die Ärztin lächelte ihn an. "Morgen."

Lucas hingegen brachte nur ein müdes Kopfnicken zu Stande. Wie gerne würde er jetzt einfach nur in seinem Bett liegen und schlafen...

Der Captain zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Schlecht geschlafen?"

Der Blondschopf nickte. "Kann man so sagen."

Kristen schnaufte einmal verächtlich auf. Sie hatte den Jungen wirklich lieb, aber warum musste er immer so sträflich mit seiner eigenen Gesundheit umgehen? "Ach papperlapapp. Du warst sicherlich wieder die ganze Nacht wach und hast Computer gespielt oder dich irgendwo hinein gehackt."

Lucas sah sie finster an, klar das war auch oft der Fall... "Gar nicht war. Diesmal kann ich echt nichts dafür." Meinte er verteidigend.

Dr. Westphalen verschränkte die Arme. "Ich höre."

"Darwin hat mich kurz nach dem ich eingeschlafen war geweckt und mich dann fast die ganze Nacht wach gehalten."

"Und warum sollte er das tun?" Die Ärztin nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

"Weil er eine Postkarte schreiben wollte." Meinte Lucas als ob es das normalste der Welt wäre.

Kristen verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee und Bridger klopfte ihr auf den Rücken und war dabei am grinsen. Ja, das klang ganz nach seinem Delphin. "Was hat ihn denn auf diese Idee gebracht?"

"Na ja, ich hab einen Brief von meinem früherem Kindermädchen bekommen und diesen beantwortet. Darwin hat das mitbekommen und ist dann heute Nacht auf den Trichter gekommen das er so etwas auch unbedingt tun muss."

Dr. Westphalen legte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. "Interessant. Er ahmt menschliche Verhaltensweisen nach."

Lucas nickte bloß, das alles war ja eigentlich nichts Neues. Der Delphin war ziemlich neugierig und stellte ihn oft Fragen über die Menschen oder über die Sachen die sie benutzten. Tja, so wie sie den Ozean erforschten, erforschte Darwin manchmal sie. Zu gerne würde der Teenager manchmal wissen, was Darwin wohl über sie erzählte wenn er sich mit anderen Delphinen traf.

"Ach ja, ich hab mir auch aus ihrem Büro ein paar Stifte ausgeborgt. Mit meinen war Darwin nicht zufrieden und er bestand darauf das ich ihre Benutze." Erzählte der Teen.

Dr. Westphalen nickte verstehend. Im Moment war sie Gedanklich mehr damit beschäftigt wie sich Darwin verhielt als das Lucas ungefragt ihr Büro betreten hatte. "Kein Problem."

"Wem wollte Darwin den überhaupt schreiben?" Fragte Bridger nun.

"Erst mir und dann ihnen. Allerdings konnte ich ihn davon abbringen und ihm sind dann noch andere eingefallen."

Nathan zog die Mundwinkel gespielt nach unten. "Oh schade. Ich hätte gerne Post bekommen."

Das Computergenie seufzte genervt auf. "Ich verspreche ihnen, wenn sie das nächste Mal Geburtstag haben, versuch ich das Darwin ihnen eine Geburtstagskarte schreibt oder eher mir diktiert."

Bridger nickte. "Einverstanden."

Die rothaarige Wissenschaftlerin ließ ihr Brötchen sinken. "Ich will dann aber auch eine Karte bekommen."

Benjamin Krieg schlenderte gerade mit seinem vollen Tablett an ihnen vorbei. "Was wollen sie bekommen?" Ohne einen Einladung abzuwarten setzte er sich.

"Ach Lucas hat uns davon erzählt, dass er heute Nacht für Darwin etwas schreiben musste und jetzt haben wir uns auch so etwas zum Geburtstag gewünscht." Erklärte Bridger.

Krieg winkte ab. "Ach das mit den Postkarten, Miguel und ich waren vorhin zufällig beim Moon Pool und Darwin hat uns ausführlich davon erzählt. Irgendwie echt abgefahren. Jedenfalls haben wir uns auch eine Postkarte von Darwin gewünscht und er hat uns das auch schon fest zugesagt. Miguel hat es auch schon Tim und Crocker erzählt und die wollten Darwin auch danach fragen." Der Moraloffizier legte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. "Und ich hab es dann noch Katie erzählt und noch ein paar anderen. Die waren echt alle begeistert und wollen jetzt auch alle Post." Zufrieden schaute er vor sich hin.

Lucas dagegen ließ seinen Kopf verzweifelt auf die Tischplatte gleiten, womit hatte er das verdient?

ENDE

Written August und September 2005

* * *

Zusatzinformation:

Diese Geschichte hat einen kleinen Spezial-Effekt der allerdings nur Snuggles, Yury und Samusa zu teil wurde. Ich hoffe dieser hat euch dreien gefallen.


End file.
